Carla and Peter Happy Ever After!
by NiaaCaitlin
Summary: Story all about Carter. Everything seems to be falling into place but will it stay that way? Read and find out..


**Please review; I would love to know what you think! Let me know if you wanted it carried on. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Niaa!x**

_"Peter when you get this, phone me back I have something to tell you. It's really important!"_

That was the third time that Carla got Peters voice-mail and it was starting to annoy the hell out of her that he wasn't picking up. Carla thought that he might be in the Bookies but Deidre was working her shift and didn't know where Peter had gotten too. Carla saw Ken going into the Roovers and asked him but he had no clue where Peter had gotten too either.

_"Carla, I hope he's not drinking again! He can't afford to fall off the wagon, not with the custody case coming up."_

_"And don't we both know!"_

Carla had to go and pick Simon up from school. She was thankful that he finally came around and accepted the fact that her and Peter were going to be together. He was still a little hard to handle but that can be understandable, she did take his mum away from him.

_"You alright Champ?"_

_"Yeah! What are we having for tea tonight?"_

_"Well Amy asked your Grandma Deidre if you could have tea with her tonight and I agreed. You wouldn't want my horrible cooking, would you?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Oi cheeky!"_

_"I was kinda looking forward to having my tea with you and dad tonight."_

_"Well how about me and your dad make it up to you? We'll take you out for the day on the weekend! How does that sound?"_

_"Can I choose what we do?"_

_"Of course! It'll be your day completly!"_

_"GREAT!"_

Carla had never managed to make Simone smile. This was the first time in the 10 months that her and Peter had been together. She was glad that Simon had agreed, if Peter hadn't been home in time she wouldn't know what to say.

_''Heyah Carla, why don't you come in?"_

_"Can't, even though Simon escapes my horrid cooking doesn't mean Peter does!"_

_"I'll see you after Carla!"_

_"Bye Si'!"_

_''Did you find Peter after? Ken was worried."_

_"Nope! I haven't been back to the flat yet so hopefully he'll be there."_

_"For all of our sakes!"_

Carla had to go and pick Simon up from Deidres and Kens at half nine, so she had plenty of time to try and find Peter. She thought she'd try the flat before she went anywhere else.

_"Peter, you in here? Hello?"_

There was no sign that anyone had been in the flat since she left. Carla grabbed the spare keys to the Bookies and decided to sneak around to see if there was any trail of where Peter could be.

Carla let herself into the Bookies and turned off the security alarm. She locked the door behind her but didn't bother switching the light on. Carla fumbled to the office using the light on her phone to guide her. When she got into the office she switched the light on, she felt a little paranoid. Carla had spent half an hour in the office trauling through the latest paperwork but there was still no sign of any places that Peter could've disappeared to. She decided to go back to flat and phone him a few more times and just wait it out.

_*2 hours later*_

_''Heyah love!''_

_''Peter? Is that you?''_

_''Yeah course it is! Who else would it be, the Easter bunny?''_

_''I've been calling you like mad! Where have you been?''_

_''Oh sorry love, my battery died. I went into town to get a few things. Where's Si'?"_

_''He's at Ken and Deidres. Amy wanted him to go and have his tea over there with her so I agreed. Why did you go into town? I've got something important to tell you!"_

_''Ditto kid! I went to get something because I needed to! Now then Carla Connor sit you arse down on the sofa because I need to do something!''_

_''Peter if this is some sort of joke I will actually kill you! I need to tell you summat important!"_

_"Let me go first. Now sit your arse down!"_

Peter went over to the breakfast bar and rested all of his shopping bags on the counter. He went into one of the littleist bags and pulled something out making sure that Carla couldn't see what he was doing.

_''Carla Connor! I have loved you ever since I first clasped eyes on you, even if at first I wasn't going to openly admit it! I love your dirty giggle and the way you walk out when you're mad at someone. I love how you can easily defend yourself against anyone that's attacking you. I love everything about you Carla Connor and that's why I'm asking you...Will you be my wife?"_

Peter got down onto one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. There was a small diamond ring in there that Carla thought was just stunning. She had fallen in love with the man of her dreams and for once in her life everything was comming into place!

_''Carla, what do you say?''_

_''Oh my God..YES!''_

Carla grabbed the box out of Peters hand and jumped up in excitment. Peter stood up and watched the smile on Carlas face get bigger and bigger. He'd never seen her smile like that, for all of the years that he's known her.

_"Carla what was your news about hun?"_

_"Peter this one you'll need to sit down for!"_

Peter didn't know what to expect from Carla. His heart skipped a beat when the huge smile on her face just disappeared in a spilt second.

"_Peter, I've got something to tell you that's so important you won't believe.."_

_"What? Carla you're scaring me now! What is it?"_

_''Peter...Hahah I'm sorry I can't go all serious...Peter I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!"_

That huge smile came back on Carlas face again and she couldn't be happier! Neither could Peter, they both screamed with happiness and just gave each other a massive hug!

_"We've got so many people to tell! C'mon Peter let's go!"_


End file.
